1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors in a semiconductor device need to have operation characteristics required by users. The transistors in the semiconductor device need to have various threshold voltages.